


kitten all alone

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa, clingy hongjoong, hongjoong is a baby, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: seonghwa takes hongjoong to a cat cafe for the very first time. but what he doesn't except is the suppressed memories of his mother to be rekindled
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	kitten all alone

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @babywookie !!  
> (I do want to apologize I feel like I went in a completely different direction than your request but hopefully its okay)
> 
> alright guys this one is kinda sad I was tearing up myself while writing this. please enjoy ❤
> 
> also I wrote this on my phone so please excuse my grammar and misspellings

"h-hwa" hongjoong nervously tugged on seonghwa's sweater. the said male closed his book, full attention on the hybrid.

"yes, my little one?"

the kitten rubbed the material of the older's sweater between his fingertips, looking at his feet. "wan' go par' 'gain an' fee' 'uckies"

seonghwa smiled "I would love to take you, kitten, but it's starting to rain now. all the duckies are safe in their homes" 

he watched as hongjoong let out a huff, tail thumping loudly against the side of the couch. "no need to get all fussy now, kitten. I have a better idea where we can go." he lifts himself up off the couch holding his hand out for the younger to take.

"where hwa?" he watches as seonghwa places his shoes on his feet tying them up then goes to grab his sweater "you'll see, bubba, now let's go before it really starts coming down."

-

hongjoong was bouncing in his seat, tail thumping against his lap. "hwa where?"

seonghwa takes a deep breath, the amount of times hes heard the same question and given him the same answer. ("soon, bubba, just wait") to which the kitten only huffed once more and occupied himself by fluffing his tail.

it took a few more minutes then hongjoong felt the car stop, watched as seonghwa undid his seatbelt; making him squirm in excitement in his seat.

"alright, kitten" seonghwa turns his body around to face the younger "this is as far as I'm surprising you...I wanted to take you to a cat cafe and see other kittens."

hongjoong gasped then fiddled with his seatbelt "'wan see o'ver kitties hwa!" whining in frustration when he can't seem to figure out how to figure it out. 

seonghwa helps him do so, placing his little backpack in his lap. "kitten, remember to tell hwa if you feel scared or want to go home, okay? I have your blankie and paci packed for you, yes?" hongjoong looks up wide-eyed at the older nodding his head in agreement.

he doesnt think he's ever seen the kitten this excited before. he's always remembered hongjoong's reactions to see cats walk by on the streets so he can't wait to see him up close and petting some.

hongjoong doesn't feel nervous or anxious about being in public; all those fears melt away when seonghwa leads them inside the warm building. he looks over to see the kitten look in awe at the place- his eyes shining in curiosity and sparking interest when he sees a few cats saunter their way over to him.

the older helps hongjoong get settled in a little cozy corner, watching as cats of all colors make their way over to the duo. hongjoong mewls in excitement himself as he pets some of them and runs affectionately at the others.

"are you having fun, kitten?" seonghwa smiles watching as the kitten now slides onto the floor; letting the cats climb all over him. he knows hongjoong has no fear now as he's with his own kind; in fact, he's never seen the kitten this relaxed in public. the place isn't too crowded but there are definitely busy.

a few minutes pass, seonghwa orders himself a coffee while hongjoong gets his oh so beloved milk. he giggles when he's holding his cup of milk with two small hands "my milkie, kitties!"

"would you like to feed them?" the pair look up to see one of the servers, a warm smile plastered on her face.

hongjoong slowly placed his cup down and let's out a tiny gasp "fee' kitties, hwa?" the older turns around to talk to the server as hongjoong looks at the kittens "im big boy I fee' kitties!" and scratches their head affectionately.

the server comes back with two small bottles of milk "these two are our youngest ones and get bottle fed. would you like to help them?"

hongjoong nods shyly as she hands him the warm bottles. seonghwa helps him maneuver one of the kitten's into his arms, slowly ripping the bottle into its mouth. he hears the baby let out little squeaky meows inbetween breaths.

"you're doing such a good job, little one." unbeknownst to the hybrid, seonghwa pulled out his phone to snap a billion (not exaggerating) pictures of hongjoong feeding the kitten.

"kitten li'e me?" hongjoong looks up at the elder, nose crinkling.

"yes, baby, he is a litten just like you. hwa feeds you your milk just like how you're feeding the kitten" he smoothed out his fluffy hair lovingly.

hongjoong is quiet for a moment as he does his best to feed both the kittens. when the second one finished the last bottle, hongjoong tugs on seonghwa's sweater; albeit the older already looking at him.

"h-hwa?"

"yes, baby?"

"kitties have 'ommy?"

"yes, some of their mommies are here with them, do you see them?" he points to the window, the pair watching as a mother kitten affectionately licks her baby.

"my 'ommy lef' me" slowly he can see hongjoong's face crumble, a few of the cats come up to him and rub against his leg. seonghwa reaches over to the kitten and holds him in his arms- doing immediate damage control.

"oh my sweet baby" seonghwa coos as he hears the tiny sounds of a distressed mewl bubble in his throat, the latter grabbing onto seonghwa's sweater, hiding his face in his neck.

he doesn't feel comfortable with talking about this series of a topic in public but ignores it to comfort his baby. from all the months of having hongjoong in this care, not once has the hybrid mentioned his mother; and quite frankly, he's kind of regretting bringing him here. the older only wanted to make the kitten happy but now all he has is a lap full of blubbering kitten.

"do you remember your mommy, sweetie?"

hongjoong holds his tail in his hands, hiccuping softly between each word "'ommy lef' me in scary dar' pla'e and ne'ber 'ame ba' fo' me" his words becoming a jumbled mess it was hard for him to form a decent sentence.

seonghwa took this as their cue to head back home. hongjoong now taking in his surroundings, clinging hard onto the elder for comfort. he felt the fabric of his blankie being placed in his hands, the latter nuzzling tilt as small whimpers were muffled by the thick material.

-

the car ride home was tricky as hongjoong refused for seonghwa to even put him down- it took a lot of soothing and awkward hand holding for seonghwa to be able to drive them both home.

now clad in fluffy onesie hongjoong is curled up into seonghwa's side tail wringing in his hands. the poor kitten has been quiet ever since their trip to the cat cafe and seonghwa can't help but feel horrible- for what was supposed to be a fun and exciting activity turned into bringing up past memories for hongjoong.

now said kitten, hiccuping with small mewls, refuses to even let seonghwa stand up from the couch (unless he's being carried with him) or to let the older use the bathroom.

seonghwa cards his fingers through his hair, watching as stray tears slide down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for today, bubba, I know you were so excited about helping feed the kittens"

hongjoong smushed his cheek on his shoulder "kitty hav' no 'omma li'e me" he feels his neck become wet as more tears are produced from the kitten.

"was mommy ever nice to you, hongjoong?"

he tenses a little as the kitten weakly shakes his head "'ommy 'ave no hug or k'ss. 'ommy lef' me al'ne!" he wrapped his arms tightly around seonghwa, the heartbreaking sounds of choked mewls hitting his ears. "kitty all al'ne"

the older maneuvered him in his lap handing the kitten his blankie "hongjoong, the kittens at the cafe aren't alone. they have people coming in every day and feeding them and playing with them. the only important thing is that the kitties are happy and safe and they are...just like you"

the younger's head snapped up "li'e me?"

"yes baby, just like you." he goes to wipe the tear tracks from his smooth cheek "do you remember when hwa found you?"

the kitten merely shrugs. seonghwa continues "I remember when I found you. I took you to the hospital and then I took you to my home, and you've been with me since. I'm always going to be here to give you lots of hugs and kisses and protect you when you feel scared."

"hug and k'ss li'e 'ommy?"

seonghwa smiles "I am kind of like a mommy and also a daddy. but to you, I am your hwa and I always will be your hwa. you're always going to be safe with me I promise and I'm never going to let go of that promise. you're my baby and no harm will come to you when you're with m-"

the sound of soft snores cuts him off. looking down he sees the kitten already asleep, nuzzling in his sleep against seonghwa. although he feels bad about what happened today, he knows that at the end of the day, hongjoong is and always will be safe and warm.

he can't help but chuckle to himself at how he indirectly called himself mommy.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly for me that was a rollercoaster of emotions! 
> 
> I officially go back to work tomorrow (after having to quarantine) so please bare in mind my writing/upload time.


End file.
